KazeAme Ninja
While in Aggradon when she met up with Jade of the Dynasty Knights,the leader.She gave Hana a spiked staff that would be synced with the Bujinkan Martial Arts.Jade suggested that she should practice Bujinkan more than the art of staff fighting When she was training with Bujinkan,she became slower than she was back then.The reason why is because the strikes of these martial arts are very hard and the blows should be filled with focus.She's slower but instantly stronger. 'Hana' 1st Job:Ninja 2nd Job:Ninja Knight 3rd Job:KazeAme' Ninja' 4th Job:Kage Ninja 5th Job:Dao Ninja Weapons:Bujinkan Martial Arts,Spiked Chamma Speed Bar Evasion Moves 'Description' Like Asura,she has a staff,but Asura starts off with the Bo staff.Chi Ninjas starts with their fists.She is able to grab the Spiked Chamma but won't let go for 5 sec.Chi Ninjas can also use Chi ranged attacks because their attacks are too epic.With the Spiked Chamma,She can only do 2 specials,also she can also use Warlord or Spearman's tactics like tumbling or rapid slashing.Their Speed Bars now have different abilities.The Speed Bar now gives Hana better evasion and faster tactics.It fills up when you HIT monsters. 'Specials' Bujin Mode: Bujin Striking Assault:She spins for 2 sec.,kickflips sending the enemy up,and uppercuts.(5 hits) Bujin Dragon Fury:She kicks forward far and stops,the enemies hit explodes for 3 sec.(7 Hits) Bujin Chi Final:She makes Chi spin around her in a tornado shape,then she explodes.(10 Hits) Spiked Chamma Mode: Fury Strike:Spins her Chamma like a windmill for 2 seconds sending the enemy into the air,then smashes the Chamma.(3 Hits) Glory of the Sun:She makes the Chamma spin like a windmill straight forward and it explodes(6 Hits) Combos Bujin Mode: Basic Combo:Kicks twice in the air,punches downwards,and blasts chi from her palms 2 times.(5 Hits) Critical Combo:She spins in the air uppercutting.(2 Hits) Double Attack:She kicks forwards.(1 hit) Jump Attack:Frontflips and kicks.(1 hit) Dynamic Kick:While jumping,press Z+Down to kick downwards.(2 Hits) Dynamic Kick Combo:She kicks 2 times in midair.(3 hits) Dash Attack:Kicks downwards after doing a fast frontflip and uppercuts(2 hits) Roll:Dash and press Z+down to roll behind the enemy Chi Attack:Hold X until you hear a clanking sound and she'll blast chi like a cannon.(2 hits) Evasion:She steps behind the enemy. Spiked Chamma Mode: Basic Combo:Bashes the Chamma,spins slowly to strike the Chamma for 2 sec.(6 Hits) Critical Combo:Does a Raging Spear Attack.(7 Hits) Double Attack:Kicks forward.(1 Hit) Dragon Dodge:She does a tumble to avoid damage. Jump Attack:She swings the Chamma.(1 Hits) Chi Jump Attack:When she swings the Chamma in mid-air,a ball of chi blasts.(2 hits)Z+Down Dash Attack:She stabs randomly like Magnum Break. Roll:She rolls behind the enemy. Evasion:She steps behind the enemy. Quick Moves: Teleport-She dashes instantaniously a few feet.Z+Left Strike Hits-Press Z+Down to add extra hits to enemies who have been sent into the air by your attacks.(No affect to Specials) (Ex:Double Attack+Z+Down=3 Hits) Invisible Dance:She spins and turns invisible. 'Taunts' *Fight with honor,please? *In the Name of the Dynasty Knights,I must win! *Show some Honor... *Ugh....Focus Lost... *I see,you must fight with more willpower! *You must learn from this Failure.... *You should be calm while in battle... Mission So....we meet again...Hana,as your master I must train you martial arts but the training will be much rigorous,if you complete the training you will recieve the Bujinkan Martial Arts and recieve the Spiked Chamma.I'd advise you to use the Martial arts,more than Chamma.Until we meet once more,Farewell... ~Jade~ *''Win in PvP 50 Times'' *''Obtain 3 Gardosen Horns'' *''Obtain 10 Crystalized Fire Element'' *''Obtain 3 Basilisk Claws'' *''Get 1 Sign of Peace'' Theme Song Night Stage